My Singing Monsters: Rise of the Rilianics
My Singing Monsters: Rise of the Rilianics is the 4th installment to the My Singing Monsters series. It is the sequel to MSM, DOF, and MTTF. New Islands Islands/Non-Islands for Baby Monsters *Super Continent (Contains Baby Natural, Single Element Ethereals, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Celestials, Shugafam, Dipsters, Seasonals & Werdos) *Ethereal Continent (Contains Baby Ethereals, Single Element Naturals, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Celestials, Dipsters, Seasonals & Werdthereals) *Riliano Island (Contains Baby Rilianics, Single Element Friliatics, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Celestials, Dipsters, Seasonals & Werdos) *Friliatic Island (Contains Baby Friliatics, Single Element Rilianics, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Celestials, Dipsters, Seasonals & Werdthereals) Rilianic * Entropy Island (lacks Energy Element) * Wool Island (lacks Metal Element) * Metal Island (lacks Pressure Element) * Pressure Island (lacks Entropy Element) * Energy Island (lacks Wood Element) * Wood Island (lacks Wool Element) Friliatic *Darkness Island (lacks Heat Element) *Heat Island (lacks Rubber Element) *Rubber Island (lacks Life Element) *Life Island (lacks Darkness Element) *Death Island (lacks Movement Element) *Movement Island (lacks Death Element) Outer Islands * Mystery Island (Teleportation: Level 10. Basically Shugabush Island but for the Rilianics, Friliatics & Natural Monsters) * Fuji Island (Teleportation: Level 15. Basically Shugabush Island but for some of the Instrumental Rilianics & Natural Monsters) * Star Island (Teleportation: Level 5) * Peaceful Island (Teleportation: Level 5) * Symphony Island (Teleportation: Level 10) * Rotten Island (Teleportation: Level 10) * Ocean Island (Teleportation: Level 15) * Shrine Island (Not Joshua Nagle's one) (Teleportation: Level 15) * Eruptive Island (Teleportation: Level 20) * Atmospheric Island (Teleportation: Level 20) Non-Islands * Raktata Archipelago * The Lands of Masírika * Kimix’s Lab * Harmonious Pool (Teleportation: Level 5) * Toxic Wreckage (Teleportation: Level 5) * The Dark Eerie Forest (Teleportation: Level 10) * The Bright Beautiful Valleys (Teleportation: Level 15) * Monster Heaven (Teleportation: Level 20) * Gastra's Kitchen Level 20 Other Islands * Nebula Island * Pocket Island * Magma Island * Iceberg Island * Wublianic Island (Contains the Wublianics which need Rilianic Eggs & the Creator of the Wublianics) * Wubiliatic Island (Contains the Wubiliatics which need Friliatic Eggs & the Creator of the Wubiliatics) * Sapphire Island (The Gold Island of ROTR) * Topaz Island (The Cosmic Island of ROTR) * -ß../®øk€N 1L,.: Lån∂ (Contains Broken Rilianics, Friliatics & Insane/Dement Friliatics) Monsters Returning Natural * Tweedle * Potbelly * Noggin * Toe Jammer * Mammott * Kayna * Dandidoo * Cybop * Quibble * Pango * Glowl * Shrubb * Oaktopus * Furcorn * Flowah * Fwog * Drumpler * Stogg * Maw * Phangler * Boskus * Reedling * Spunge * Thumpies * Barrb * Scups * PomPom * Floogull * Congle * Whaddle * Woolabee * Pummel * Clamble * Repatillo * Bowgart * Rootitoot * Sooza * T-Rox * Thrumble * Ziggurab * Wynq * Shellbeat * Quarrister * Tring * Deedge * Incisaur * Yelmut * Riff * Flum Ox * Krillby * Sneyser * Entbrat * Edamimi * TBA * TBA * Bisonorous * TBA * Candelavra * Drummidary * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Ethereal * Ghazt * Grumpyre * Reebro * Jeeode * Humbug * Dracocal * Whisp * Nebulob * Sox * Jellbilly * Meoz * Arackulele * Boodoo * Kazilleon * Zrombiex * Bellowfish * Dragong * Cogrorn * Fung Pray * Crysthex * Toxxiano * Heetwaev * Choireal * Spiriff * Tootitoor * Cynacato * Robass * Gooplin * Kangerootz * Jewemony * Xoahc * Debell * Vallii * Eleczoro * Dunjun * Dragorn * Xyrabone * Tiklave * Drecho * Cobark * Drog * Greeodee * Triceratox * Plascrash * Aarhyrn * Lyorb * Gazee * Octorgan * Gearhu * Drayech * Ametunes * Daiko * Hi-Bat * Consong * Etherock * Flutterdrums * Revoxo * Metabytes * Doppeloid * Ectoscreem * Dracozilla * Kitsosion * Bandthereal Celestial * Hornacle * Furnoss * Glaishur * Blasoom * Syncopite * Vhamp * Galvana * Scaratar * Loodvigg * Torrt * Plixie * Attmoz * Valenthymes * Percusheep * Sun Deedge * Skelegong * Jinglatle * Cosnotes * Digabit New Rilianic * Blug * Wavii * Rublodium * Stormy * Stass * Woonga * Splower * Purploom * Ghust * Wojojo * Chooire * Absird * Stringer * Cymbrella * Hummer * Blube * Woodyhooty * Arpegius * Distoad * Shoop * Blowl * Bubbler * Sikbit * Scarrel * Chiptoon * Ringding * Kumba * Microdove * Keyir * Yodelei * Marimboo * Geekar * Rokoroko * Hitto * Bellair * Rhyeti * Percocoon * Squiche * Thymemin * Firehunch * Rolipad * Wubba * Beeteru * Entripy * Synzup * Celesive * Phloot * Rilian * Toobo * Grugnil * Bassilisk * Slappah * Kacrow * Eelektronik * Chowk * Jawsom * Cuckoolele * Barblur * Rollia * Voizio * Duckimer * Sullibant * Layzei * Starkate Note: All Rilianics are genderless. Friliatic * Glub * Kasaisan * Romife * Skeletone * Shadoo * Bong * Moki * Bumu * Thire * Blhok * Taro * Brheemix * Rikiti * Loocii (pronounced LO KEY) * Xundara * Alivolin * Grimmute * Softsoul * Campini * Poseru * Spasii * Kukukuk * Phazze * Katwai * Dejotar * Jizzy-Jee * Lazur * Gumbiy * Blizird * Robikote * Nompning * Gilgoldiag * Melancol * Apuda * Spluka * Ryuki * Yuruii * Orkestritch * Bingoro * Bumbox * Snapy * Burtle * Lavarina * Siingead * Moduluse * Botelea * Mannek * Gastra * Breth * Harpsihoard * Bongorio * Oeiltel * Truckster * Kalimali * Boompkin * Kimix * Skatar * Bichi * Subhum * Flowird * Aminimal * Organistrum * Stikgate * Helidedarumo Note: Every Life Monster excluding Orkestritch is female, and every non-Life Monster excluding Shadoo is male. Wublianics (by Monster Master) *Hi-Ih (Hi-hat & reversed Hi-hat) *Symbalz (Crash cymbals) *Mono (Says its species name) *Sub-String (Plays the Violin & Cello) *Chorstal (Sings a high-pitched Choir) *Rwachacha (Plays Maracas & Kick Drums) *Gwanarrll (Chants "Unleash the Electricity" in Riliano) *Mysteroud (Gong) *Fymin (Thymine & Chants in Riliano) *Rattlebait (Shakers) *Congal (Congas) *Harpobee (Harp & Animal noises) (Woolabee relative) *Krystamate (Low-pitched Echoey Screams) *Eelektro (Electro Drums) (Eelektronik relative) *Tacorn (Trumpet) *Orgordian (Accordion) *Brizzaro (The sound of a Blizzard & Whailing) *Glowird (Synthesized Autotuned voice) (Glowl/Flowird relative) *Clapore (Claps) Celestial * Ghoir (Celestial of Entropy) * Treachure (Celestial of Metal) * Elektar (Celestial of Energy) * Tymborine (Celestial of Wood) * Lamforgar (Celestial of Wool) * PSInth (Celestial of Pressure) * TBA (Celestial of Heat) * TBA (Celestial of Life) * TBA (Celestial of Death) * TBA (Celestial of Darkness) * TBA (Celestial of Rubber) * TBA (Celestial of Movement) Fyooshuns Returning * Wynqott (Wynq + Mammott) * Kownart (Kayna + Bowgart) * Tweedidoo (Tweedle + Dandidoo) * Potah (Potbelly + Flowah) * Stoggin (Stogg + Noggin) * Toektampus (Toe Jammer + Oaktopus) * Mawmpler (Maw + Drumpler) * Pomcorn (PomPom + Furcorn) * Barrgo (Barrb + Pango) * Shrubbrox (Shrubb + T-Rox) * Thrumskus (Thrumble + Boskus) * Quinge (Quibble + Spunge) * Fwumell (Fwog + Pummel) * Repurrab (Repatillo + Ziggurab) * Whaddlebee (Whaddle + Woolabee) * Clambitoot (Clamble + Rootitoot) * Thumple (Thumpies + Congle) * Glowlby (Glowl + Krillby) * Phangbrat (Phangler + Entbrat) * Quarribop (Quarrister + Cybop) * Riffza (Riff + Sooza) * Reedbeat (Reedling + Shellbeat) * Scyelups (Scups + Yelmut) * Tringull (Tring + Floogull) * Deeser (Deedge + Sneyser) * Flumimi (Flum Ox + Edamimi) * Drummilavra (Drummidary + Candelavra) New (By SB & MM) = Rilianic-Rilianic (WIP) = * Chowkar (Chowk + Geekar) * Phlug (Phloot + Blug) * Splocoon (Splower + Percocoon) * Sikpad (Sikbit + Rolipad) * Rollibant (Rollia + Sullibant) * Celesei (Celesive + Yodelei) * Syntoon (Synzup + Chiptoon) * Layzio (Voizio + Layzei) * Blubeler (Blube + Bubbler) * Micremin (Microdove + Thymemin) * Slappittah (Slappah + Hitto) * Rhyingding (Rhyeti + Ringding) * Scrella (Scarrel + Cymbrella) * Stringnil (Stringer + Grugnil) * Stassilisk (Stass + Bassilisk) * Waviius (Wavii + Arpegius) * Squbba (Squiche + Wubba) * Woongair (Woonga + Bellair) * Starkripy (Entripy + Starkate) * Purpleru (Purploom + Beeteru) * Stormian (Stormy + Rilian) * Wojustjo (Ghust + Wojojo) * Firecrwu (Firehunch + Kacrow) * Marumba (Marimboo + Kumba) * WIP = Friliatic-Friliatic = *Klaszird (Kasaisan + Blizird) *Rodoo (Romife + Shadoo) *Brheetone (Skeletone + Brheemix) *Bongini (Bong + Campini) *Sopii (Moki + Spasii) *Gummu (Bumu + Gumbiy) *Thipning (Thire + Nompning) *Gilgohok (Blhok + Gilgoldiag) *Tarub (Glub + Taro) *Skikarti (Rikiti + Skatar) *Lookuk (Loocii + Kukukuk) *Xungead (Xundara + Siingead) *Melinvo (Alivolin + Melancol) *Grimmbox (Grimmute + Bumbox) *Softoard (Softsoul + Harpsihoard) *Dejoluse (Dejotar + Moduluse) *Robuyki (Robikote + Ryuki) *Gasek (Mannek + Gastra) *Boompekrumo (Boompkin + Helidedarumo) *Orgailtel (Oeiltel + Organistrum) *Kimal (Kimix + Aminimal) *Stubgehum (Subhum + Stikgate) *Orkeda (Apuda + Orkestritch) *Pose-Jeer (Poseru + Jizzy-Jee) *Truckzur (Lazur + Truckster) *Phazzerina (Phazze + Lavarina) *Bingorio (Bingoro + Bongorio) *Yuruiiy (Yuruii + Snapy) *Katluka (Katwai + Spluka) *Flowichi (Bichi + Flowird) *Botelurtle (Botelea + Burtle) *Kalieth (Breth + Kalimali) = Rilianic-Friliatic (WIP) = There's only 8 Rilianic-Friliatic Fyooshuns. *Choorhum (Chooire + Subhum) *Blhokoroko (Blhok + Rokoroko) *Furuiinch (Firehunch + Yuruii) *Bellinri (Campini + Bellair) *Voizeupr (Poseru + Voizio) *Splowird (Splower + Flowird) *Harpsavii (Harpsihoard + Wavii) *Nompnigius (Nompning + Arpegius) Category:Games Category:My Singing Monsters: Rise of the Rilianics